Valentine Sweethearts
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: *FINISHED!* ^_^ A mushy and fluffy fic for Valentine's Day! S&S, T&C, E&T, and R&? retell their friends how they celebrated V-Day with their sweetheart! Each chapter is a one-shot.
1. A Perfect Evening

A/N: Here I am again with a fic dedicated to Valentine's Day, starring the gang from Destined Love! For those who don't know, Destined Love is my first story. Sakura and Syaoran are engaged, and Kai Ichimaya is a character I created to be Rika Sasaki's boyfriend. All the information can be found in Destined Love. Everyone is seventeen. The chapters are made in a way that one person from each couple is retelling their friends how they celebrated Valentine's Day. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*~(Next scene)~*~  
  
* Flashbacks *  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Valentine Sweethearts  
  
By Beloved  
  
Dedicated to all of those who love Valentine's Day.  
  
Chapter 1: A Perfect Evening For A Perfect Couple  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The graduating class of Seijou High were all excited about the big event in June. However, once the month of February rolled in, only one special day was settled in the minds of many students ...especially the girls.  
  
"Don't you love Valentine's Day?" swooned Sakura Kinomoto as her friends giggled.  
  
"I don't remember you acting like this last year," laughed Tomoyo Daidouji. "You turned down every guy who came to you."  
  
"The one she loved was still in Hong Kong," informed Chiharu Mihara. "Did he make it up to you in any way?"  
  
Rika Sasaki was ready to answer her friend's question.  
  
"He sure did!" she exclaimed. "He wrote Sakura the most sweetest Valentine letter ever. Who knew someone so serious could be so romantic?"  
  
Sakura blushed, and said, "Well, this year we're together, and all of you have boyfriends too. Let's see how creative our guys can be."  
  
The other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~(School Yard)~*~  
  
"Okay men, everyone alert and ready!" ordered Syaoran Li in a mocked commander's voice.  
  
His three friends stood in a line with their shoulders straight, doing their best to hold their laughter in. "Now we have a very important mission to do," he continued with his amber eyes twinkling. "Next week is a special day for our girlfriends. They expect us to shine, and we shall NOT disappoint them. Gentlemen, may I present to you, Project V-Day."  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa couldn't help but laugh out loud, causing the other two teens to laugh as well.  
  
"Syaoran, my friend," he started saying while patting his descendant on the back. "This isn't as serious as you may believe it to be."  
  
"Eriol's got a point,' added Takashi Yamazaki. "Valentine's Day is no big deal. Did you know that the most serious event of the year is Boxing Day? The day after Christmas has to be one of the most dangerous days because-"  
  
"Knock it off, Takashi!" butted in Kai Ichimaya. "This V-Day thing was never something I had to worry about before."  
  
The teens stopped talking for a moment as they all thought about ways to please their girlfriends on the fourteenth.  
  
"I've got it!" exclaimed Syaoran. "Why haven't I thought about it before?"  
  
"I know exactly what to do for Tomoyo!" Eriol cried out, pleased with himself. "It's s great idea!"  
  
"Chiharu is going to love what I have planned for her," said Takashi with a gleam in his eyes. "Just as long she doesn't go crazy with my stories first!"  
  
"I think I have an idea of what to do for Rika," began Kai quietly. "I just hope that she'll like it."  
  
"Will it be something from the heart?" Syaoran asked him softly.  
  
Kai nodded. Syaoran gave him a reassuring smile, and said, "Then she'll love it."  
  
~*~(February Fifteenth)~*~  
  
"Didn't you just love Valentine's Day?" swooned Sakura as her friends giggled at the déja-vu. "Syaoran was so wonderful!"  
  
"Eriol was incredible too," sighed Tomoyo with a dazed smile. "I wonder if they all got together to talk about it."  
  
"I was really surprised with what Takashi had planned," said Chiharu softly. "I never knew he was so thoughtful about our relationship."  
  
"Well, I'm learning new thing about Kai everyday," Rika told her friends. "I can tell he cares about me a lot."  
  
It was Saturday, and Sakura had her friends over at her house so they could talk about how their boyfriends treated them for Valentine's Day. Everyone decided that Sakura should be the one to tell her story first.  
  
* Valentine's Day *  
  
The anticipated V-Day has arrived, and Syaoran was waiting impatiently for Sakura to come in the classroom.  
  
"What if she's home sick?" he thought to himself, feeling worried. "Then all my plans will go down the drain! What if..."  
  
Syaoran's thoughts came to a halt once Sakura casually waltzed in the classroom. He thought she looked gorgeous. She had a pink shirt that went nicely with her red skirt. The pink heart earrings she wore complimented her spring green eyes. Her amber and emerald engagement ring seemed to shine brighter on her hand as she smiled at him.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Syaoran!" said Sakura as she gave her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Syaoran quickly cupped Sakura's face in his hand before she moved away. Then he gave her a long kiss on her soft mouth, tasting nothing but the sweetness of cherry blossoms.  
  
"Ying Fa, will you do me the pleasure of honouring me with your presence this evening?" he asked, murmuring his gentle words against his lips.  
  
Sakura giggled with his chivalrous behaviour. "There's nothing more I'd rather do, my little wolf," she replied.  
  
"Then you'll be at my house at seven o'clock?" Syaoran invited, nuzzling her jaw one last time before the teacher asked them to be seated.  
  
"I wouldn't skip it for the world," answered Sakura as she inhaled his scent of autumn and sandalwood before she sat down to start another day at school.  
  
~*~(Evening)~*~  
  
Sakura knocked on the door of Syaoran's apartment as she waited for him to get the door. Once she got inside, she involuntary stopped in her tracks to gaze at her fiancée, who never looked as handsome as he was right in front of her.  
  
Syaoran wore a tailored suit that was a darker shade of the colour of his eyes, bringing out the amber orbs like never before. A crisp peony was nestled comfortably in his breast pocket, and his hands, laid a cherry blossom that was in full bloom.  
  
"A cherry blossom for my precious flower," he whispered as he placed the blossom carefully in Sakura's hair.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but blush. She was wearing a new dress for the occasion. It was a light shade of red, and even though her sleeves went all the way down to her wrists, the dress didn't go far past her knees. Cherry blossoms were stitched on the hems, and the flower in her hair brought out the details on her outfit.  
  
"So what do you have planned for us, love?" asked Sakura, curiosity peaking with the second.  
  
Syaoran chuckled, and said, "Why don't we start with a dinner made by yours truly?"  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide when she saw a small table that Syaoran set for the both of them. White tablecloth, lighted candles, two meals waiting patiently to be uncovered.  
  
"Oh Syaoran," Sakura said softly. "This is just perfect. You didn't have to go through all this trouble foe me."  
  
Syaoran kissed her temple, and responded, "You call this trouble? I enjoy making you happy.  
  
With those words, Syaoran graciously pulled out Sakura's chair for her, and waited until she sat down before he helped her push it back in. Once he was seated, the couple lifted up the silver cover to reveal finely cooked chicken chow mien.  
  
"My favourite!" exclaimed Sakura. "Syaoran, you're the best."  
  
The two teens had a lovely conversation about their wedding plans. They decided that a July ceremony in Hong Kong would be the best. Enough time for preparations after graduation, and still enough time to get ready for college, which was in late August.  
  
Once the meal was over, Sakura insisted on clearing the table while Syaoran got the fire started in the fireplace. After the fire was blazing, Sakura came back with two steaming mugs.  
  
"What's Valentine's Day without chocolate?" she asked with a grin. "Would you care for some hot chocolate?"  
  
"I would love some," answered Syaoran as Sakura curled next to him on the couch.  
  
While they were sipping their drinks, the couple wee discussing what wedding song they should choose.  
  
"How about that song we danced to at the restaurant?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"You mean 'I Do Cherish You' by 98 Degrees?" replied Sakura, liking his suggestion. "Come to think of it, there couldn't be a better song for us."  
  
Sakura quickly kissed Syaoran, and he let out a grin.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"For being so clever," she answered.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me," began Syaoran as he rummaged through a draw near the couch. "I have a present for you."  
  
Sakura was so surprised, as she said, "Another one? I thought dinner was my gift."  
  
Syaoran smiled at her innocence. Didn't she realize that he could never give her too many gifts?  
  
The teen gave his girlfriend a box, hoping that she'd like its contents. Once Sakura saw what was inside, she let out a gasp.  
  
"Syaoran, it's beautiful," she said breathlessly. "You didn't have to go through all the trouble to get this!"  
  
Sakura was talking about the emerald and amber earrings and necklace set sitting in the box. It matched with her engagement ring perfectly.  
  
"Look behind the pendant," Syaoran whispered in her ear, his deep voice causing Sakura to shiver.  
  
The emerald-eyed beauty flipped over the pendant that happened to have the same design as her engagement ring.  
  
"Valentines Forever," Sakura read out loud as she smiled because of its significance.  
  
"Sweetheart, you'll always be my valentine," promised Syaoran, kissing her temple. "That's never going to change."  
  
"I love you, Syaoran," said Sakura as she gave him a tight hug."  
  
"I love you too, cherry blossom," he replied. "And that's never going to change either."  
  
* Back To The Present *  
  
The three other girls swooned in unison once Sakura finished telling her story.  
  
"Where's the jewellery?' asked Tomoyo with a sparkle in her eyes. "Oh, it must be gorgeous!"  
  
Sakura went to her dresser to retrieve the gift. Once her friends laid their eyes on the earrings and the necklace, they all gushed out how gorgeous she'll look on her wedding day, making Sakura laugh.  
  
"That's still so many months away," she giggled. "So who's next?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: I'll end this chapter there. So how did you like my version of an S&S V-Day? Should I continue this story? I might if I get enough reviews! 


	2. Feelings and Flowers

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy! Here's the second chapter! Just so you don't get confused, Syaoran was telling his friends the exact same thing that went on in chapter one. I know that hana no tenshi, Chareinami-chan, ,,,,,, and Sakura Kinomoto asked for E&T, but I have no ideas for those two. Suggestions will be welcomed by you E&T fans, but keep in mind that it's only for one chapter. So I'll either use one offer or incorporate all the ideas into one (most likely I'll do the latter!). From those who read Destined Love, it's simple to see that E&T doesn't come easy for me. I'm best at writing about Chiharu and Takashi. They're my favourite CCS couple! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.

Foreword: For those who don't know, in Destined Love, Chiharu moved away from Tomoeda after everyone graduated from elementary school. She came back for the final year of Seijou High.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Valentine Sweethearts 

By Beloved

Dedicated to all of those who love that good old mushy, fluffy Valentine's Day!

Chapter 2: Feelings and Flowers

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cheers to a successful Valentine's Day!" saluted a voice, raising a soft drink.

"Here, here!" responded three more voices simultaneously; the sound of aluminium cans clink rising from the centre of the group.

Syaoran Li was overjoyed that his girlfriend was happy with their special night. His friends, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Takashi Yamazaki and Kai Ichimaya were very pleased with his achievement. They all know how much the Chinese teen loved to delight his emerald-eyed fiancée.

"So who wants to tell their story next?" asked Eriol with a glimmer in his eyes. "Takashi? How about you? You're always up for telling a good story."

The spiked hair teen, that never seemed to open his eyes, smiled an eager grin.

"Listen and learn, fellows, as I tell my best story yet," announced Takashi as he took a familiar place in the spotlight. "This time, there shall not be any interruptions provided by my beautiful Chiharu."

Takashi cleared his throat while Syaoran, Eriol and Kai sat back and got comfortable for the second V-Day story for the afternoon.

* Valentine's Day *

Chiharu Mihara smiled dreamily at herself as she gazed outside and thought about what day it was. Valentine's Day. Could any other day be more romantic? Well, there was a girl's wedding day, but Chiharu didn't want to think about that at the moment because it would take her forever to get out of that trance before class started. The present was nice enough, and she hasn't spent a Valentine's Day with her love ever since they were twelve-year-old kids. Oh, but what a special day that was.

* Five Years Ago *

Chiharu was a having a conversation with her friend Rika Sasaki about Valentine's Day, which happens to be that day. All of a sudden, a familiar face, and a raised index finger caught her eye. Takashi was in the middle of telling another lie in the schoolyard.

"Sorry Rika, but I have to stop Takashi before someone actually believes him," Chiharu sighed. For some reason, that gave Rika a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Do what you have to do," Rika said slowly. "But if you're asking me, it looks like Takashi does it for your attention, and it seems as if you don't mind giving it to him."

Chiharu blushed, and she quickly turned around to hide her burning cheeks.

"Well, I'm not asking," replied Chiharu as she stubbornly crossed her arms, failing to deny Rika's words in her mind.

Rika chuckled as she saw her friend head in the direction of the boy who she refused to admit that she loved.

'One day you're going to realize that I'm right,' Rika thought to herself.

~*~(Schoolyard)~*~

Takashi was only giving his story a fraction of his attention as he focussed on Chiharu coming towards him, which was his plan in the first place. He had difficulty controlling his anticipation with every second that Chiharu got closer to him.

"Why can't you ever stop lying?" asked Chiharu as she carefully wrapped her delicate fingers around his throat, and lightly began to shake hard enough to make things appear differently.

Takashi was so pleased with her presence that he almost forgot to exaggerate. Almost. Neither one ever brought up the topic of the false show that they always put up. A silent mutual agreement took its place.

Those who were previously entertained subtly left the scene; just how Takashi had asked them to before he started his "lie".

"Where did everybody go?" asked Chiharu who felt a bit confused. Did she intimidate them? She hoped not.

"Don't worry, my beautiful Chiharu," Takashi said with a grin. "You didn't scare them away."

All thoughts of Chiharu's earlier fears washed away as soon as Takashi used the endearment. Now her only problem was making sure that Takashi didn't notice the red hue on her cheeks.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he simply said with the same everlasting smile. "I have something for you."

Takashi took Chiharu's hand and placed an object in her palm without her seeing what it is. Once she (reluctantly) reclaimed her hand, the girl in pigtails smiled. It was a yellow plastic ring with her favourite flower, which was artificial, indicating the top.

Chiharu slipped on the ring, daydreaming about the day when Takashi might give her a different ring of more value, and even more significance.

* End of Flashback * 

"Chiharu! Are you in there?" a deep singsong voice asked, taking the teen away from her daydream.

She turned her head, and found herself looking at Takashi whose face was mere inches away from hers.

"Glad to see that I got your attention," continued Takashi. "Are you doing anything after school?"

Chiharu shook her head. She made sure to clear her schedule because after all, Valentine's Day only came once a year.

"Good," he said. "You bring your football, and I'll bring the plays. Did you know that it's never too early to get ready for football season? Long ago, everyone underestimated-"

"What?" Chiharu asked having a hard time following what her boyfriend was trying to tell her.

"Trust me," Takashi answered with a grin. "Just bring your football to the park an hour after school is finished, and I'll take care of the rest.

Before she could say anything else, Takashi kissed her temple, and scampered back to his seat.

'An hour is all I have,' he thought to himself. 'I better act fast!'

~*~(Park)~*~

"Takashi! Where are you?" called out Chiharu. "You better have a good reason why I'm holding this football!"

"I'm over here!" Takashi yelled, waving his arms so she could find him. 

He was standing twenty feet away from her at the base of a cherry blossom tree. 

"Throw the ball!" he continued. 

Chiharu sighed, and thought to herself, 'What do I have to lose?'

She tossed the ball, and he caught it. But before Takashi threw it back, he called Chiharu to come and see him.

Takashi never moved away from the bare tree, but he made a casual move of bending down, and hiding something behind his back. By the time Chiharu came up to him, Takashi revealed what he had concealed.

A beautiful bouquet of Cherry Blossoms took Chiharu by surprise. She smiled at him as she inhaled its sweet fragrance.

"Oh Takashi," Chiharu murmured. "These flowers are so pretty. But you're never the one to do something without a reason, so why?"

Takashi grinned because he had never came across anyone who knew him so well.

"Darling, I present to you the freshest blossoms that I could find," he began. "These flowers are much favoured by two of your close friends. Chiharu, I want you to know that I'll always be your friend. I'll be there when you need someone to talk to, and I'll be there when you need someone to listen. I promise to never let you down." He hesitated. "I need to know...do you promise to do the same for me in return?"

"You know I do, Takashi," replied Chiharu. "I'm touched that you would want to do so much for me."

Takashi drew the girl in his arms, and gave her a soft lingering kiss.

"I'd do anything for you," he whispered. "Now this time, I'll run over to the picnic tables, and you have to throw the ball when you come up to the half way point."

Before Chiharu could question her boyfriend's motives, he rushed off, and she had to laugh as she chased after him.

'I wonder what he has planned next?' she inwardly pondered as she threw the ball.

By the time she got to the tables, Takashi was waiting for her with the football in one hand, and a crisp Peony in the other.

"This flower happens to be favoured by a very good friend of mine who is very protective of his girlfriend," Takashi said with a smirk. "It is a known fact that he would never let anything dangerous happen to her, and that he'll always be at her side whenever she's in harm's way. The reason why he does this is because he loves her. Chiharu, you know how much I love you. But you don't know how much I'm willing to take on the same commitment for you. My love, will you let me take care of you for the whole time that we are together?"

Chiharu hugged Takashi tightly, and nuzzled his jaw before she murmured, "Only if you let me take care of you too."

Takashi chuckled, and hugged her back before giving her instructions to throw the football to him once he got to the boulders.

Chiharu did as she was told, and at the third location, Takashi was waiting with one of the most breath taking Manju Sages that she had ever seen. The smell intoxicated her as she took in the scent of the flower that reminded her of no one other than her only love.

"This is my favourite flower," Takashi started off. "I never knew why I liked this flower so much until we were twelve, and you blushed after I called you beautiful. I noticed your cheeks, and from that day on, the petals always reminded me how pretty you were when you were little... and how beautiful you are right now."

The girl in pigtails was absolutely speechless with her boyfriend's confession, and also blushing from his memory of the past. Soon, she felt him lightly taking her hand.

"Come," he said softly. "I have one more place to show you."

"What, no football?" she joked playfully as Takashi gave her a smile in return.

He led her to a clearing, and then he bent down to get something that was hiding in a patch of shade. Chiharu looked at her assortment of flowers. Cherry Blossoms for friendship, a Peony for protection, and a Manju Sage that represented Takashi's own feelings for her. What else did he have up his sleeve?

The spiked hair teen got up, and showed his girlfriend what he had in his hand.

Chiharu took in a breath as she rested her eyes on a delicate Freesia bud that was only moments away from blossoming.

"Here's your favourite flower, my love," smiled Takashi as he continued speaking. "I happen to know that all though Freesias are your first pick, you've never seen this flower bloom. This is your chance, but first I have to ask you an important question."

"You know you can ask me anything, Takashi," encouraged Chiharu.

"I don't know if you think this is too soon, but I've thought about this a lot for a long time, and I came to my conclusion.

Takashi swiftly wrapped on arm around Chiharu's waist, and gently moved her until her back was against his chest. Then he moved his other hand holding the Freesia bud in front of her for both of them to see.

Sunlight washed the fragile bud, and its petals slowly began to stretch out and blossom, welcoming the beams in its cold centre. In the middle of the flower, there was a thin gold ring with a gem representing her favourite flower, indicating the top.

Takashi gave Chiharu a soft kiss on her neck. Then he kissed the hollow of her ear. She shivered with delight as he whispered the words, "My beautiful Chiharu, will you marry me?"

Chiharu was so overwhelmed, that it took her several attempts to speak before she could whisper, "Yes."

Takashi laughed as he carefully took the ring out of the flower, and slipped it on Chiharu's third finger on her left hand. First he kissed her fingers, then her wrist, and finally her lips.

It was their first kiss as fiancées.

"I love you, my valentine sweetheart," breathed out Takashi once they broke away from the kiss.

"And you know how back I love you too," answered Chiharu as she leaned forward to capture his lips again.

* Back to the Present *

Takashi's friends congratulated him on his new status.

"It's about time, you know!" exclaimed Syaoran, messing up Takashi's hair. "You knew Chiharu longer than I knew Sakura, and I'm still getting married before you!"

"It won't be that way if they elope," pointed out Eriol, only to receive sceptical looks from his three friends. "What? It's just a suggestion!"

"So when is the wedding?" asked Kai. "Have you two talked about it yet?"

"Oh, I think we're going to wait until we finish college," said Takashi. "We have our whole lives ahead of us. So who's going to tell their story now?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued...

A/N: I have a few notes for everyone before I finish. 

School started on Monday, and I'm going to have _SO_ much work to do in the very near future! ;_; I'll do my best to write and type out chapter three for next Friday. But there are still so much textbook pages to read and projects to start. As much as I love doing this for you guys, my schoolwork has to come first! That also goes for reading chapters. So don't give up hope on me, Montserrat T!

I'm changing my penname! The next time I post up a chapter, I'll be called Amethyst Beloved. I've shared the exact same name with other authors for too long! Amethyst isn't there to represent Tomoyo's eyes, but it's my birthstone.

Don't forget, I'll be expecting suggestions for an E&T V-Day from all of you E&T fans! If you don't have any ideas, I would still love the reviews. Even though all of you aren't use to reading about C&T, can you please tell me what you think of the chapters? Should I write more C&T stories? It comes so naturally to me!


	3. Words Of Beauty

A/N: Hey everybody! This was the first chapter I wrote while I was juggling school and homework at the same time. I'm sorry for the short delay, but college takes a lot of time. Hypothetically, I have to spend three hours a week on homework for every class. I have seven classes in all, so that means I have a lot of work. Nonetheless, I promise that this story will be finished before Valentine's Day. Originally, it was supposed to be four chapters, but if I get a lot of reviews, I might feel cheerful enough to write a short epilogue to tie this story in with Destined Love.

Foreword: This chapter is about Rika and Kai. If you don't know why Rika isn't with Yoshiyuki Terada, please read Destined Love. John-kun sent me a review, and now I have one hundred on the dot. ^___^ Anyway, if you love mush, fluff and CCS couples, you won't regret reading Destined Love. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Valentine Sweethearts

By Amethyst Beloved

Dedicated to all who think the whole idea of Valentine's Day is ever-so romantic!

Chapter 2: Words Of Beauty

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow Chiharu, that's great news!" Sakura Kinomoto cried as she rushed to give her friend a hug. "I can't believe how long you managed to keep that hidden from us!"

"If she told us, that would of have ruined the ending," said Rika Sasaki who was next in line to hug her friend. "That was one of Takashi's best stories yet!"

"The best part is that every drop of it is true, right Chiharu?" asked Tomoyo Daidouji after congratulating the newly engaged herself.

"You got that right," Chiharu Mihara laughed. "But I'm seeing him telling more stories in the future."

"I'm sure your kids will adore that," Rika teased, making Chiharu blush in a dark shade of red, causing her friends to laugh. "Seriously, just think of the possibilities of bedtime stories!"

"Rika, you better stop before she passes out from blushing," Tomoyo advised. "Why don't you tell us about what Kai did for you on Valentine's Day instead?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," continued Sakura. "I think you're the first girlfriend he had for Valentine's Day. Come on, let's hear about what he did for you."

"All right," agreed Rika. "I guess it's my turn to take the stage!"

* Valentine's Day *

Kai Ichimaya smiled at himself at himself as he walked in the classroom. Right now it was empty, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Rika was supposed to arrive soon.

It was always like that ever since they started going out. They would come to class early every morning before the others, and have an intimate conversation before class started. The dark haired boy smiled at himself. Rika was going to get a surprise even before she stepped through the classroom's threshold.

~*~(Locker Area)~*~

Rika softly hummed to herself as she made her way through the empty hall. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe that later on, the same place would be noisy with the laughter and conversations of her fellow students. She made her way to her locker, and when she opened the door, a red envelope fell out. Rika delicately picked up the mysterious item, and found a neatly folded piece of paper. She opened it, and rested her eyes on the neatly written words.

_Dearest Rika,_

_A rose would have been my gift to you,_

_Except I couldn't find one as sweet._

_Then I thought of chocolates,_

_But it's only something to eat_

_Suddenly the idea dawned upon me,_

_Similar to the rising of the sun._

_I want you to keep a memento,_

_So you'll know you're my only one._

_This gift comes from my heart,_

_So please don't shut me out._

_I'll pour out my whole soul,_

_You'll know what I'm about._

_Many couples rejoice lovingly,_

_On this special day._

_Keep your beautiful eyes open,_

_More messages are on the way._

_Forever Yours,_

Kai 

Rika let out a soft sigh once she got to the end of her darling's poem. Who would have known quiet Kai had so much talent in him? She quickly headed towards the classroom, not letting go of her Valentine's Day gift. She just knew that it was going to be a special day.

~*~(Classroom)~*~

Kai was becoming more and more nervous as various students entered the room. There was still no sign of Rika. Maybe she was reading his poem. Maybe she hated it, and decided not to come to class because she didn't want to face him. What if she didn't like it? He shuddered as an old memory involuntarily resurfaced from his memories.

* Five Years Ago *

It was already Kai's last year of elementary school, and graduation was the next day. Still, he never had the courage to speak to his long time crush. Nararie Umina always intrigued him. The way she held herself when she was in crowds. The way she knew how to give out presentations. The way she always looked so looked so cute every time she came to school with a new outfit, which seemed like every day.

Kai fumbled with the paper in his hand. The sheet held the words that he struggled to compose for the past week, hoping that the verses would cross Nararie's eyes, drawing out a smile of appreciation from her pretty lips.

'It's now or never,' he thought to himself as he got up. 'Might as well get this over with.'

The boy slowly made his way to his crush's desk, and placed the poem on her desk without her noticing. Nararie jerked her head back when she saw the anonymous paper with her name on it, and she had a sceptical look in her eyes. She gingerly took the paper anyways, holding the sheet with her fingertips. After scanning the first few lines, she burst out in laughter.

"Lila, you just have to see this!" Nararie called out to her friend. "Tell me if you've ever read anything this corny."

Lila looked it over for a second, and laughed along with her friend. The poem travelled through the hands of many students before it was tossed in the trash. Kai almost felt as if his heart was somewhere in the garbage too. Although the poem was gone, the laughter remained, piercing a dagger deeper and deeper into Kai's heart.

'That's it for now on,' he thought bitterly. 'I will never write another poem...or fall for another girl... anytime soon.'

* End of Flashback *

"Kai," a soft voice called out, pulling the teen away from his hurtful thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Kai shook his head to clear his memories, and smiled when his eyes met the gorgeous appearance of his girlfriend. She seemed to be happier than usual, and her cheeks were a soft shade of red.

"I'm fine, Rika," he replied slowly before taking a deep breath. "How are you?"

Rika couldn't hold herself back any longer as she flung her arms around Kai's neck, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Kai, nobody has ever done something so romantic for me before," she said in his neck, close to tears from the happiness. "That was a really special thing to do! Thank you ever so much!"

The dark haired teen laughed with his girlfriend's response, and he hugged her back, unwilling to let her go. She accepted his poetry! He couldn't have been more pleased with her response.

"I was so afraid that you were going to reject me," he murmured in her ear. "I'm so glad that you liked it."

Rika pulled back enough to look into his eyes, and she smoothed his hair.

"Your gift came from the heart," she began softly. "There's no reason why I shouldn't love it."

"Are you ready for another surprise?" Kai asked with a grin, making Rika nod eagerly. "Then look in your desk."

Rika quickly made her way towards her desk, wondering what more Kai had for her next. In her desk, she found a pink envelope with another piece of paper waiting patiently inside. She gently pried it out, and began reading.

_Dearest Rika,_

_An angel came to visit me,_

_While I was travelling through a dream._

_She spoke of many sweet items,_

_And how things aren't what they seem._

_I wandered through the path of life,_

_Eternally looking for my muse._

_She had to exist for real,_

_I had nothing left to lose._

_My secret search soon ended,_

_However, I was too shy._

_When I first saw you,_

_My chance almost slipped by._

_When sorrow unmercifully hit you,_

_I needed to help you heal._

_You accepted my offer for comfort,_

_Our friendship then had a seal._

_As the time went by,_

_It was quite simple to see._

_Our everlasting relationship,_

_Must have been destined to be._

_Forever Yours,_

_Kai_

Rika closed her eyes, savouring the sensation that was going through her that very moment. It was as if a warm wave of blissfulness was soaking every part of her body inside and out. Aside from all the love she got from her family and friends, this was the first time Rika felt cared for in this way. After opening her eyes, she quickly turned her head to see Kai's nervous comportment. She gave him a reassuring smile to signify that she loved his poem, and he immediately relaxed.

Unknown to the couple, were the observations from a pair of cold grey eyes.

'You'll be mine, Rika,' the watcher thought to himself with jealousy. 'I'm going to get you, and your weakling of a boyfriend won't be able to do anything to stop me.'

~*~(Recess)~*~

Rika made her way to her locker by herself. Usually she would be with her boyfriend, but the teacher wanted to personally congratulate and discuss Kai's last creative writing piece. While she was walking, a large figure moved in front of her, blocking her way. She looked up, and came face to face with a pair of grey eyes. It was Cody Jojika. Someone who Rika didn't like much, but she was polite to him anyways out of courtesy.

"Hello Cody," she said curtly as she moved to go around him.

"Hey, hey! Not so fast, baby! At least not yet," mused the bulky teen with a chuckle.

Rika shuddered. Who did this guy think he was? He didn't have the right to treat girls as if they were mere objects of amusement.

"Excuse me, but I'm meeting someone," she stressed in an urgent tone.

"Don't run off, baby! Now, how would you like to spend an afternoon with your truly?" smirked Cody. "Better answer quick. I don't extend this offer to many of you chicks, and I may change my mind about you."

"Leave me alone, creep," she hissed through gritted teeth. Guys like him always made any girl mad. "I wouldn't spend another minute with you even if you were the last guy on earth."

"I bet that's your only wish," Cody called out as he watched her storm off with rage,

'Don't worry baby,' he pondered. 'You're going to come straight to me, and when that happens, I'm not going to let you go."

~*~(Lockers)~*~

Rika was outraged. If it wasn't for people like her boyfriend, she could have been sure that every members of the male population were creeps. As she opened the door, a stray piece of loose leaf fluttered on the floor. She picked it up, and quickly read:

Rika- 

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_Meet me here two hours_

_Before two_

_(And lets not talk until then)_

The teen was confused. The poem didn't seem like Kai's style. From what she read so far, he always used original verses, and his stanzas always followed the same beat. Another thing that was missing was the usual address and signature. But then again, who else other than herself would know about Kai's talent? After she concluded that he must have been in a hurry, the bell rang, telling the students that recess was over, and that everyone had to go back to class.

~*~(Classroom)~*~  
  
Kai didn't bother leaving the classroom during recess because he was having an interesting conversation about modern poets with the teacher, and he lost all track of time. He had never had such a passion for anything else... well maybe with exception of his girlfriend. Rika came in, and he gave her a bright smile. At first, she seemed a bit confused, but she then quickly smiled back. Kai noticed her subtle change in emotion, but he didn't dwell on it much because he was in such a good mood. This was the first time he truly enjoyed Valentine's Day.

~*~(Lunch)~*~

The bell rang again, and Rika was starting to head towards Kai so they could walk to the lockers together. However, Cody was talking to him, and the last thing she wanted was to have another run in with the jerk. So she decided to wait for Kai instead.

~*~(Classroom)~*~

Out of the side of his eye, Kai noticed Rika looking at him before leaving the room by herself. More than anything, he wanted to leave too and join her, but apparently, Cody was telling him that their teacher told him that she'll be bring some poetry books for him in a few moments.

Cody left as Kai stayed behind, just like how he suspected. He knew that goody-goody would never disobey a teacher. While the sucker would be waiting patiently for those imaginary books, he'll be moving in on his girl.

~*~(Lockers)~*~

Rika was waiting for so long, that the hallway became deserted because everyone was outside.

'Where is he?' she thought to herself. 'He shouldn't be taking so long.'

All of a sudden, the teen heard footsteps behind her, and she smiled.

"I've been waiting for you..." trailed off Rika when she saw who it was, Her eyes grew cold. "What are you doing here?"

Cody chuckled and walked up to Rika until she was trapped against the wall.

"I asked you to be here, baby," he began. "After seeing how you loved those flimsy poems lover-boy wrote, I knew it wouldn't to be too hard to snag you the same way."

Rika was disgusted with Cody's behaviour. She tried to get out of the way, but before she could move, he placed both his hand on her shoulders so she couldn't get away. Before Rika knew what was happening, Cody leaned forward for the kiss that only he wanted.

"Get your filthy hands off of her," a calm voice demanded. "Can't you get it through your thick skull that she doesn't want to be with you?"

Cody growled, and roughly let goof Rika to see who was challenging him.

"Well, if it isn't wishy-washy old Kai," Cody taunted in a provocative voice. "If you want her, why don't you fight for her like a real man?"

"There will be no need for such nonsense," a different voice commanded. "Cody Jojika, I'm appalled to see such behaviour from you."

"Aww miss," Cody whined to the teacher. "I was just having a little fun.

"Don't you 'aww miss' me, young man," continued the teacher. "If I didn't come back to the classroom and find Kai, who knows what you would have done to Miss Sasaki."

Cody left the scene with the teacher, grumbling all the way.

"Are you okay?" asked Kai concernedly as he cupped Rika's cheek.

The teen closed her eyes, and leaned towards her boyfriend's caring hand.

"I am, now that you're here," she murmured, kissing the base of his palm.

"I'm happy to hear that," he replied softly. "I promise to make the rest of this Valentine's Day perfect for you, dearest sweetheart."

Rika smiled and leaned in to give him a lingering kiss before saying, "Everything is perfect when I'm with you."

* Back to the Present *

"After school, we went to go see a movie, and then he took me to dinner," continued Rika as she smiled. "He gave me even more poems that night."

"So you're not going to let us in with the details?" pouted Sakura in a mocked hurt tone.

"Come on, Sakura," giggled Tomoyo. "A girl is going to have to have some secrets."

"Speaking about secrets," Chiharu began, "Tomoyo, you've been pretty quiet this afternoon."

"She does have a point," Sakura added. "Are you going to tell us your Valentine Day story with Eriol or not?"

"All right! I'll talk!" said Tomoyo. "I knew Eriol was going to pull off something big, but his surprise still managed to sweep me off my feet..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued...

A/N: Hmm...I wonder what Eriol did for Tomoyo? I could still use some suggestions! So what did you think of this chapter? What did you think of the poems? If you thought they were corny, that's because I wrote them myself. Oh well. At least I thought they were sweet. If everyone reviews, I'll do my best to post up chapter four next Sunday! So do you like my new pen name, or should I switch it back to Beloved? I don't know what's easier in the long run. Sarah, I really hope this chapter met your expectations! It was tearing me up inside because it was so hard to keep Kai's "talent" a secret!

One last note: I just finished reading all the chapters of this beautiful story called Nadeshiko, which is by kira. It's about Fujitaka and Nadeshiko's relationship, so it's a prequel to Card Captor Sakura. It's such a good story! If it weren't under her name, I would have thought CLAMP wrote the story themselves. It's really worth checking out!

Until next week (I hope!). Bye everybody!


	4. Twilight Promises

A/N: I've blown off so many homework hours to write this out! It's almost over. This is going to be the last major chapter for this story, but a short epilogue might be added soon. A special thanks goes out to Orenji- chan and Kan-chan for their ideas on an E&T Valentine's Day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Valentine Sweethearts  
  
By Amethyst Beloved  
  
Dedicated to everybody who reviewed this story. Your reviews make the chapters worth writing!  
  
Chapter 4: Twilight Promises  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well Kai, it seems as if you've been keeping this talent hidden from everyone for a long time," chuckled Syaoran Li as he patted his friend on the back. "At least everything is now out in the open."  
  
"You shouldn't have been so worried," piped in Takashi Yamazaki. "Did you know that in the olden days, keeping secrets was considered a crime? So if someone was caught, they would have to stand on their head until-"  
  
"Where's Chiharu when you need her?" interrupted Kai Ichimaya, cutting the storyteller off. "Actually, I'm just happy that Rika accepted my poetry."  
  
"Why wouldn't she?" asked Eriol Hiiragizawa. "Your words came from your heart, and that's all that matters."  
  
"At least that obstacle is out of the way," said Syaoran as his friends all nodded in agreement. "All right Eriol, your turn."  
  
"Yeah Eriol, you've been pretty quiet all afternoon," noticed Takashi. "There's no use hiding anything from your pals, you know."  
  
"That's for sure," Kai added. "Because if you don't tell us, I'm sure Tomoyo is telling our girlfriends everything that happened. We're going to find out no matter what."  
  
"All right, I get the picture," Eriol sighed as he gave in. "I just didn't want any of you to be jealous because I must have been the only one to treat Valentine's Day with class."  
  
"Any more hot air, and you're going to float out of Takashi's house," claimed Syaoran exasperate. "Start telling us what happened before your ego gets any bigger!"  
  
"I'm just stating the facts!" Eriol cried out as three sets of eyebrows were raised. "Okay, I get the point! So anyways, since Valentine's Day only comes once a year, I knew I had to do something to sweep my sweetheart off her feet..."  
  
* Valentine's Day *  
  
She could feel the anticipation throbbing from her skin. Tomoyo Daidouji always knew that her boyfriend was never the one to pass up an opportunity to shine. This was going to be the first Valentine's Day she was going to spend with Eriol, and she knew it was going to be special.  
  
"Are you ready to go, my sweet?" Eriol asked her with a smile and an extended arm. The school day ended, but Eriol knew his surprise for Tomoyo was just beginning.  
  
"So where are we going?" she asked as she slipped her arm securely into his.  
  
"First we'll be off to the Tsukimine Shrine, because that's the place with the most magic concentrated in one spot in all of Tomoeda," Eriol replied knowingly with a sparkle in his sapphire eyes. "I've mastered the art of transportation, and tonight I'm going to take you along for the ride."  
  
Tomoyo gasped as she went over Eriol's words. He was going to transport her somewhere! The thought never even crossed her mind. However, she was going out with someone who was a reincarnation of a powerful magician. Eriol's whole life consisted of magic, and he was kind enough to share his knowledge with her on occasion.  
  
"We're here," Eriol said softly. "Close your eyes, and don't let go. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Once Tomoyo shut her eyes, Eriol raised his hand, and chanted several words for the magic to begin. Once the spell was cast, a portion of cherry blossoms left the tree, and the wind carried the petals towards the patient couple. So many blossoms were gathered, that it created a sphere, and Tomoyo could feel herself being carried away, as if she was travelling on a cloud, soaring through the sky. Once she felt herself being settled on the ground, the wind died down, and the blossoms disappeared.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," Eriol murmured in her ear.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her surroundings, and found herself in a garden covered with beautiful flowers.  
  
"Oh Eriol," she whispered, afraid that speaking loudly might shatter the moment. "Where are we?"  
  
The azure haired teen smiled at his girlfriend's content behaviour.  
  
"We're in my backyard, love," he stated simply, chuckling, as her amethyst eyes grew wide.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe what he was saying. Slowly she turned around, and her eyes rested on a huge mansion.  
  
"Welcome to my other home," he added.  
  
England. That's where he took her. England! Tomoyo never travelled anywhere outside of Japan, and she was starting to get excited. Until a certain thought crossed her mind, causing much anxiety.  
  
"Eriol, I don't understand English," she told him in a worried tone. "How am I going to understand anybody?"  
  
"Don't worry, Tomoyo," comforted Eriol. "I have it covered."  
  
Eriol drew Tomoyo in his arms, and looked deeply in her eyes. He whispered a string of incoherent words, and kissed her soundly on her lips.  
  
"There, you're all set," he informed confidently. "You can now understand English."  
  
"So all you had to do was to say those words and kiss me?" she asked, causing Eriol to give her an impish grin.  
  
"Nope, all I had to do was to say those words," he confessed. "I just had the urge to steal a kiss in the process."  
  
Tomoyo giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a hug that he returned.  
  
"Feel free to steal all the kisses you want," she told him. "Just be sure that you know it goes both ways."  
  
"Fine by me!" exclaimed Eriol as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "To begin this Valentine's Day evening, I'm going to take you out for dinner. If you're lucky, you might even get a surprise."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Eriol as she let him lead the way. What did he have planned?  
  
~*~(Restaurant)~*~  
  
"That was delicious! Eriol, thank you so much for all of this," said Tomoyo as she finished off her dessert. "I never knew England had such a nice restaurant."  
  
"Only the best for you, my sweet," answered Eriol. Living in England for half of his life did have its advantages.  
  
"Are we going anywhere else after this?" Tomoyo asked with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"We are, but first we have to wait for someone," Eriol told her. "In fact, here he comes now."  
  
A man in a business suit walked through the room's threshold, and nodded at Eriol before he made his way to their table. Once he arrived at his destination, Eriol introduced him as William Thompson, chairman of a major toy store chain in England.  
  
"You are the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, President of Daidouji Toys, am I correct?" questioned Mr. Thompson.  
  
"I am she," confirmed Tomoyo. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Miss Daidouji, what do you think of having a Daidouji Toys branch right here in England?"  
  
"That would be a marvellous idea!" mused Tomoyo. "I will most definitely bring up the proposition to my mother."  
  
"Here's our phone number and E-mail address," the man told her, giving her his card. "Don't hesitate to contact us."  
  
"Don't worry, we won't," assured Tomoyo as Mr. Thompson dismissed himself.  
  
"You seem to be quite the business women," Eriol complimented with a lopsided smile. "So tell me, how did you like this surprise?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled brightly before she began to speak.  
  
"What you just did may not have been as special for other girls as it was for me," she began. "Most likely I will inherit Daidouji Toys from my mother, and become president. Thank you so much for caring enough about my future. It means a lot to me."  
  
Eriol slipped his hand into hers, and brought it to her lips, kissing her knuckles.  
  
"I love you, and I want you to know that the future is ours to discover," he said. "The sun is beginning to set. Would you like to accompany me on a walk on the beach?"  
  
Tomoyo squeezed his hand lovingly and absentmindedly started to caress his skin with her thumb."  
  
"There's nothing else I'd rather do," she replied softly.  
  
~*~(Beach)~*~  
  
The couple walked along side the ocean as their bare feet were strolling in the sand. The sun was setting in the west, and it was a beautiful sight. Tomoyo closed her eyes as the last rays of sunlight reached her skin, signifying that a new morning has still yet to come.  
  
Hand in hand, no words were needed as the sky began to darken and the stars began to reveal themselves one by one. Eriol picked a specific beach because it was known for its lack of pollution. Therefore, the stars were allowed to shine their brightest. Yet, to Eriol, it seemed that there wasn't a star that could measure up to the brightness in Tomoyo's amethyst orbs.  
  
"Would you just look at the moon," sighed Tomoyo. "I've never seen it so full. It's so beautiful!"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, love" Eriol replied without even realizing it until Tomoyo bent her head to hide her blush.  
  
"You're such a charmer," she chided playfully. "Out of all the girls out there, why did you choose me in the end?"  
  
Eriol stopped walking, and placed both of his hands on her shoulders so she could face him. Once he got her attention, he swept his hands up her neck, and held her face in both of his hands. Then he bent down to kiss her.  
  
It wasn't like his other kisses. In this kiss, Tomoyo somehow felt reassured that Eriol would always love her. She felt Eriol's desire to have her close to him, and she felt that what she had with Eriol was genuine.  
  
When Eriol reluctantly broke his lips away from hers, he leaned close to her and whispered, "Now do you know why?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded silently, still trying to figure out how Eriol managed to get the message across. But once Eriol draped his arm around her shoulders, she concluded that the only explication could be found in magic.  
  
"Are you ready for another Valentine's Day surprise?" asked Eriol with a grin once they reached the end of the beach.  
  
"How many more surprises do you have up your sleeves?" asked Tomoyo, playfully tugging on his jacket.  
  
"Sweetheart, as long as you're with me, everyday will be one surprise after another," he promised. "Besides, I know that you're enjoying yourself, and nothing could make me happier,"  
  
"You know me well," she laughed. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"Come with me," Eriol instructed, taking her hand and leading her to a quaint rowboat anchored to a calm lake.  
  
"How does a romantic boat ride in the moonlight sound to you?" he murmured with a smile.  
  
"Wow Eriol, that's so sweet of you!" cried out Tomoyo, obviously impressed. "How thoughtful!"  
  
The couple got comfortable in the boat, and Eriol started rowing. The only sound that was heard was the displacement of water every time the paddles were moved.  
  
Eriol stopped rowing when he reached the centre of the lake. Before Tomoyo could say anything, Eriol summoned magic in his hands to create something. When the glow subsided, he showed her what he had.  
  
"Here's a chocolate Plumb Blossom to honour the meaning of your name," Eriol said casually.  
  
"How did you know that my name represents that flower?" Tomoyo asked with curiosity.  
  
"Believe it or not, it came to me in a dream a long time ago," he said. "I think our relationship might be destiny."  
  
He broke off a petal from the chocolate, and traced it over Tomoyo's lips.  
  
"I will always love you," he promised, feeding her the treat.  
  
Tomoyo broke off another piece, and did the same thing to his lips.  
  
"I will always have the desire to have you close to me," continued Tomoyo as she placed he piece in his mouth.  
  
"Our love is genuine," they said in unison as they fed each other the remaining pieces. When the tasty delicacy was gone, they leaned towards each other to seal their confessions off with a kiss.  
  
"Are you ready to go home now?" Eriol asked softly.  
  
Tomoyo nodded tiredly, feeling too worn out to muster enough strength to verbally reply.  
  
Eriol took his love in his arms, and called upon the cherry blossoms to bring them back to Tomoeda. For the second time that night, Tomoyo had the pleasure of feeling the sensation of walking on air with the one she loved the most.  
  
~*~(Tomoyo's House)~*~  
  
By the time they got back to the shine, Tomoyo was peacefully asleep in Eriol's arms. So the azure haired teen exerted his gentlemanly qualities and carried her home.  
  
The maids directed Eriol to Tomoyo's room where he tucked her in bed with care. Trailing his hand on her cheek, he softly kissed her parted lips and whispered goodbye in her ear.  
  
"Love you...Eriol," Tomoyo answered in her sleep before Eriol closed the door to head home.  
  
* Back to the Present *  
  
"Okay, I admit it! I'm impressed," confessed Syaoran, making Eriol smiled smugly. "But don't let that get to your head."  
  
"That was real smooth of you to bring her to England," mentioned Kai. "When did you get the plane tickets?"  
  
"Well, let's just say he used his own privet transportation," Takashi coved up since he knew about the magical abilities that his friends hid from the public.  
  
"Hey it's getting late," said Syaoran as he looked at his watch. "I'm pretty sure that the girls are finished with their gathering too."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Kai getting his jacket. "Rika said she was going to call me tonight, so I better head home."  
  
"I guess that I'll go too," said Eriol. "I didn't see Tomoyo since I brought her home last night."  
  
"Thanks for coming guys," Takashi said as his friends left. "We should get together like this more often!"  
  
Once everyone left his separate ways, Syaoran went straight to Sakura's house. Something was out of place, and he had a feeling that he was going to need his fiancée's help to put things back to normal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: The next part is going to be really short, so don't expect too much. I won't post it up until I get at least 40 (or 50) reviews (ha ha). Thanks for reading everyone, and in the epilogue, I'll post up a sneak preview on what I plan to write next. My birthday is on the eleventh, and I'm hosting a party, so that means I might not have too much free time to write. Don't worry, though. It'll be coming soon! 


	5. The Quest Continues

A/N: You guys are the best! On my b-day, the phone's been ringing off the hook because I've got tons of family and friends who wanted to wish me well. However, I did manage to connect on line long enough to receive my E- mails. Six reviews in one night! ^____^ Thank you! It was one of my best presents yet. Still, I didn't think any present was as amazing as the CCS manga art book that my dad bought me, and the sixth book in the CCS manga that my friend bought me! This might be the last thing I post up for a couple of weeks. My college program is very demanding when it comes to homework. I have more story ideas, and you'll read more about that in the next author's note.  
  
Foreword: The main point of this epilogue is to tie this story in with Destined Love. If you haven't read Destined Love, please bare with me if you don't understand. The only thing that I could suggest is to read Destined Love. Come on, I know you want to read it! LOL It's actually worth checking out is you're a fluff and mush lover.  
  
Shout out: Heh, heh I'm being like Satashi here...but that's besides the point of this thing. I want to give a special hello to midnight moonlight. I've never received such long reviews before! At least two hundred and fifty words each! @_@ Congratulations on getting over your shyness! Your reviews were really special. It was definitely a very nice b-day present. Thank you for being such a loyal reader. Just remember, it's never too late to review Destined Love...ha, ha, ha. Anyways, I have all the answers to your questions from Conclusions, and if you leave me your E-mail address, I'll give you an explanation for everything so you can understand the story from my point of view. Thanks again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Valentine Sweethearts  
  
By Amethyst Beloved  
  
Dedicated to all you Valentine Day lovers. If you hated V-Day, you wouldn't be reading and then I wouldn't be getting reviews. ^_~ Thanks everyone.  
  
Epilogue: The Quest Continues  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was so cool, Tomoyo!" exclaimed Sakura Kinomoto. "Who would have known that Valentine's Day would have given you a free vacation?"  
  
"He actually took you on a boat ride in the light of the moon?" asked Chiharu Mihara who was, without a doubt, impressed. "I'm going to have to talk Takashi into doing that for me..."  
  
"Don't go off daydreaming yet," Rika Sasaki advised. "Remember, White Day is next month, so we're going to have to start brainstorming."  
  
That statement earned a collective share of groans all around the room.  
  
"Now I know how the guys feel," sighed Tomoyo Daidouji. "At least I'm sure the reviewers will give the author a lot of ideas."  
  
That statement earned a collective share of 'stick-to-the-script' glares.  
  
"Oops," she amended as she tried to hide her blush.  
  
"Anyways," Sakura continued, before the situation could get any worse. "This has been a lovely afternoon, and I guess we should end it here."  
  
"Yeah, I told Kai that I was going to call him tonight," said Rika as she got up. "I don't want to keep the poor boy waiting."  
  
"I think we should all get going," suggested Chiharu as she looked out the window. "It's getting dark, and I told my mother that I'll be home for supper."  
  
"Maybe I'll find Eriol before I go home," Tomoyo partly said to herself. "I don't even remember if I thanked him!"  
  
"Thanks for coming, ladies!" exclaimed Sakura as her friends called out their goodbyes.  
  
As soon as Sakura closed the door, she let out a sigh. Ever since Valentine's Day, a small sensation of a magical presence brushed against her senses, but it was so minor that she let it roll of her back. When her friends came over, the power became stronger with each tale that was told. Now Sakura could feel the mysterious attendance vibrating from every single nerve of her sensitive senses.  
  
'Where are you, Syaoran?' she pondered mentally. 'I know you can feel this too.'  
  
As soon as she finished her though, a haste knock rapped on the door. The teen wasted no time as she swiftly swung the door open, and flew into her fiancé's awaiting arms.  
  
"I knew you could feel it too," she murmured as she buried her face in Syaoran Li's chest, automatically inhaling his inciting scent of autumn and sandalwood. "I thought we were finished."  
  
"The world of magic never ends," Syaoran informed his cherry blossom. "The same goes for the love that we share."  
  
Sakura giggled as she nuzzled his jaw with affection, and planted a kiss on his neck.  
  
"So how do we go about capturing this one?" she asked with a grin.  
  
All of a sudden, the couple heard a sprite-like giggle. As they looked around, their eyes finally landed on an amethyst glow. The light slowly became larger, finally transforming to a small woodland fairy.  
  
This spirit was so little that she was the length of a palm. The large violet she held in her tiny hands probably also measured up to her side. Her dress was the colour of lavender with mauve and light turquoise hearts decorating the bottom part. Crowned with a wreath of violet buds, her red lips brought out the rosy hue of her cheeks. Her eyes defined serenity and peace.  
  
"I'm the Valentine Card!" she stated with a laugh. "As a lover of love destined to be, I was the one who helped the gentleman plan a special day with their sweethearts!"  
  
Syaoran grinned at the spirit's bubbly aura. It was because of her that everything went so smoothly for everyone. The advantages of magic are interesting at times. After Sakura captured the card, Syaoran immediately hooked his arm around her waist, and dipped her until the too of them were almost parallel to the ground beneath them. Before Sakura could question his motives, he bent down to give her a long and soothing kiss.  
  
After breaking apart, Sakura offered him a lopsided smile that he returned.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked innocently.  
  
"That's what you get for being the woman who stole my heart."  
  
Syaoran let his fiancée stand up once more, and took her hand as he softly kissed it with affection. Sakura smiled at herself as she watched the love of her life walk away in the sunset, thinking of the beautiful Valentine Days that were yet to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I told you that it was going to be short. Another story complete! I feel so proud of myself! ^_^ I enjoy writing very much, but I need to take a break from writing so I could do my endless task of homework. I won't even have time to read new stories! I plan to keep up to date with the stories I'm reading now, and post up the first chapter of my new story on Friday, February 28th 2003. What am I going to write next? I'm glad you asked.  
  
Previews: I have two ideas, but I'm probably just going to pursue one due to the lack of ideas. My friend, negareboshi, suggested that I should write a White Day story where the girls could do something for the guys. That's a great idea, but I don't know what to write about. So if you want a White Day fic, do as Tomoyo says, and please give this poor author some ideas! ^_^  
  
If the White Day story is a bust, I have another idea. A prequel to Destined Love! Ever wonder why S&S, C&T, E&T and R&K are all destined lovers? The answers lie in the past. In this story, everyone will innocent kids of the tender age of four as they discover each other for the first time. I love kids, and it's going to be a lot of fun writing about them. I already have ideas for this story, and as usual, it's going to follow my every-chapter-is-a-one-shot pattern. I hope you could check it out.  
  
Thank you note: Thank you, my dear readers and reviewers. Since this is the end, I would very much appreciate it if everyone left a review. That way, I'll know if I should stop writing or continue. I'm grateful for everyone's support. I never expected my stories to be loved by many of you out there. Anyways, if you want me to tell you when my story is up in case I post it up earlier or later than the date above, leave your E-mail address, and I'll drop you a message.  
  
Last note: If your still with me at this point, I want to hope that everyone had a happy Valentine's Day. If you celebrated it with your sweetheart or with your friends, I hope you enjoyed the day dedicated to love, and ate lots of chocolate! ^_^ 


End file.
